


【良堂】晚宴07

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴07

也不知道其他执行长有没有过把Omega操晕过去的前科，但周九良此刻抱着怀里了无反应的人时已然是十分无措。

“喂！孟鹤堂？孟鹤堂？”

“……”

其实他在调教一事上不过色厉内荏罢了，自欺欺人的以为越强硬就越显得自己在公事公办，事实上完全没那个必要，孟鹤堂早就习惯了他对自己的忽冷忽热，从没敢指望过他的爱；而他自己，不过是不敢承认自己和秦霄贤没有区别，同样在这段感情没有正式结束时就已经爱上了别人。

那他这五年，不就是一个笑话吗？

他给孟鹤堂解了锁链，将轻到一把就搂得过来的人抱在怀里，赤裸的样子，从冰室出来一直送到囚禁他的笼子里。

张九龄正百无聊赖的趴地上数昨天晚上掉了多少根头发，瞧见他们那平常不苟言笑的冷面执行长抱着他一丝不挂的室友走进来，表情生动演绎了什么叫做膛目结舌。

周九良将昏睡的人安稳放平在软垫上，又把一套还未拆封的馆服朝地上一扔，嘱咐张九龄：“待会把衣服给他换上。”说完便关上门走了。

张九龄保持着震惊的状态给孟鹤堂穿衣服，而直到看见他臀缝处的一片红肿才总算明白到底发生了什么事。

他当年自然也是经历过这些的，执行长在鲸度公馆总是高高在上的主宰者，对他们这样的Omega视如草芥，更别提在调教时会温柔对待，只是把人干到晕厥，到底是怎样的惨绝人寰啊。

张九龄不禁在心里对他们这位新来的执行长更添了几分惧怕。

但这事周九良是真无辜，要说狠基本上所有的执行长都比他有手段，他也只是……深入了一点而已。

孟鹤堂醒来已经是晚上，张九龄偷偷顺了两个馒头给他，只是藏的位置不好，出餐厅时还让王九龙趁机揩了一把油。

“嘿，您这胸肌长得真是天赋异禀。”

“你死不死啊，滚！”

虽然正经来说张九龄算是王九龙的小情人，但他也是个很有原则的小情人，在他看来全世界的Alpna都是渣男，满脑子想的都是怎么睡他们这些弱小无助的Omega，所以他现在格外心疼孟鹤堂，而毫不关心被自己利落踢走从而丧巴巴的大高个。

“你醒啦？你都睡一天了，起来吃点饭吧。”张九龄跪在孟鹤堂身边，把还热乎乎的馒头递给他。

孟鹤堂才刚挪了下身子，就不由得从牙缝里挤出一丝凉气，他觉得浑身都疼，散架一般的疼。

张九龄见怪不怪，不过想着他又比自己见到过的都要严重一点，于是心疼的把他扶起来，见他眼神黯淡无光始终不发一言，开口劝慰：“都说新官上任三把火，你也是赶得巧，成了那新来的执行长杀鸡儆猴的炮灰，但现在多受受苦，以后真到了床上去伺候那些更难应付的人，也就能轻松一点。”

孟鹤堂还是没有说话，他仿佛又回到了刚来这里时的样子，屈腿把自己缩成小小的一团。

要说苦，其实也没那么苦，毕竟对他做这些事的人是周九良，他肯对自己做这些，就已经让他觉得满足，不敢奢望他可以再温柔对待。

而他此刻的沉默只是因为浑身钻骨的酸疼让他没有力气再说话。之前张九龄跟他说过鲸度公馆的情况和法则，他一直惧怕那些他从未经历过的事情发生在自己身上，而真的等这一天到来，他反倒在坦然接受的同时想要做得更好。

自己是周九良卖来的，如果可以在黑市开市那天讨得重要客人的欢心，那是不是也就可以让他被上级夸赞？是不是他就会开心？那么，也就可以再多看重自己一点点。

卑微到尘埃里，会不会有一天可以开出花来呢？

可罂粟长在死亡的禁区，他在千里之遥的地方抖落了身上所有的花瓣，才绝望的发现根本碰不到他零星半点。

看看我吧，你看看我。

在冗长的黑夜里，你就是我唯一的光。

后来的调教孟鹤堂都极力配合，即便他因为生疏而显得有些笨拙，可还是在卖力的讨好那个高高在上的人。

新的一次，为了锻炼他的口活，周九良要求他用舌头去舔化一块冰，孟鹤堂在把沙包大小的冰块舔成一小摊水渍后，舌头已经麻得快要失去知觉。

周九良掰过他因为寒冷而微微颤抖的脸，拇指在他下唇上一抹，抹去多余的湿润，冰与火相亲，却因为短暂谁也没有来得及同化谁。

冻得久了，那一瞬间的滚烫让孟鹤堂贪恋，他迎头追上去，轻轻含住了周九良的手指，以融化冰块的方式，将它在口腔里来回舔舐，他以为他在讨好，事实上反而在从那个人的身体里窃取温暖，供火焰在冰山里燃烧。

周九良心里突然就多了些不该有的情绪，他深深注视着跪在自己面前的孟鹤堂头顶上的旋儿，凝望的时间久到，他自己也没有发现已经不知不觉间晃了心神。

直到那人的牙齿无意间硌到了自己虎口处的那颗圆茧，酥痒的感觉让他整条胳膊都猛地一颤，回过神来，两根手指捏紧孟鹤堂的下巴，嘴角轻佻的，却欲盖弥彰。

“想勾引我？你以为你是谁。”


End file.
